Annyllel
|Twitter = |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = January 3, 2018 |3DS friend code = 0946-2315-4709 |Nintendo Switch friend code = |NNID = }} Annyllel is a member of the ZNG. She considers herself really shy and introverted, though the anonymity of the internet is easier on her. Sometimes she says little and just prefers to watch and listen; she does have her talkative moments, though. Before officially joining the ZNG, she had seen and run into a few of the ZNG members on Miiverse, being most familiar with Nintendoer, Stagger, Justin86, and Elzonire. She would see at least some of their posts and perhaps comment a few times. At the time, Annyllel was rather daunted by some of the challenges. Elzonire yeahed a lot of her posts and commented sometimes. Justin commented on at least one discussion-type post Annyllel did on secrets in TPHD, which she thought was really fun. One of Elzonire's posts, right before the close of Miiverse, led Annyllel to discovering MV Haven, where she quickly decided to make an account. There she also crossed paths with more of the Zelda Nerd Guys. At that point, Annyllel just felt like the ZNG was a great group and wanted to be a part of it, and so here she is! Zelda Games Played Favorite Zelda Games First Zelda Game How She Discovered the Zelda Series Date: 2006 Annyllel's very first experience with Zelda was when she watched her brother play Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, though it was only later that she found out that they were distinct. She had no clue as to what the game was, but it was as if it was magical. It was different from the Mario Kart and Super Mario games her brother also played. In the summer of 2006 he introduced Annyllel to the Zelda series, starting her off with the classic Ocarina of Time. It was exciting before the first cutscene was over, for she knew the game she played was what she'd seen and loved before. Only after that was Annyllel able to make sense out of the areas she could recall her brother visiting or cutscenes, such at a fairy fountain, the market, Ganon's Castle, Clock Town, and more. Her pre-play impression of the Bongo-Bongo escape scene in Kakariko was that the other person there (Sheik) was a Zora. Don't ask. It was weird. First Playthrough of Ocarina of Time Annyllel supposes that she was old enough that the potential scariness of Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask didn't faze her as she played them for the first time. She's pretty sure she wasn't too great at the game, as she can recall letting her brother do the terribly hard things like playing the slingshot and archery games and fishing. After a playthrough or two she learned to do them myself and felt quite accomplished. Just a bit later in that same year, Twilight Princess was released and Annyllel got to play it on her brother's brand new Wii. She fell completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with that game and then proceeded to play it numerous times. Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask had her by hook and line and she was caught, but Twilight Princess was hook, line and sinker. Also, while playing Twilight Princess Annyllel tried out some glitches for the first time, which only provided her with more ways to play the game and have a blast with it. Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series * Annyllel's played several different versions of Mario Kart, with DS and 7'' probably being her most played. She and her sister both loved the DS version and the Shine Sprite battles. ''Mario Kart 7 was awesome because it had coins and sylish moves and the paraglider. Annyllel liked playing online and she always chose Mushroom Gorge. * She also particularly liked the Galaxy games, and both 3D Land and 3D World. In 3D Land, she and her sister sorta had a competition going on for who had the best times for the levels. * When Annyllel discovered the Ace Attorney series, she loved the whole aspect of figuring stuff out like a detective in an old movie. Individual Games * Annyllel's brother introduced her to Hotel Dusk: Room 215, which she greatly enjoyed. Later she found its sequel Last Window: The Secret of Cape West. Hobbies Outside of Video Games Movie and Radio Oldies Yes, Annyllel also likes old black-and-white movies, be it film noir, comedies, or dramas. She also listens to old-time radio shows, courtesy of her older sister introducing her to them, or them to her. Working in the Garden Annyllel finds satisfaction in working outside in the garden. She used to climb trees a lot and though she grew out of doing it for fun, now she still does it when they need to be pruned. Reading and Writing Annyllel enjoys reading and she thinks from that love of books has also stemmed an inclination to write. Her stuff has mostly been fan fiction. Knitting Annyllel also likes to knit. Category:ZNG Members